Candice Pierce
Ello. I'm Candice, so yeah xD Appearance Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Sometimes Green, sometimes Blue Trademark: Umm..IDK. I'm your average green/blue eyed, blonde haired American girl. I also like dressing up, by that I mean wearing mixed clothes, like a dress over jeans. Ya know. But I mostly wear jeans, it feels weeeeeiiirrrd wearing skirt or dresses. My hair is also naturally curleh yayz for wrong spellings! But I often straight it because I'm cool like that. I also like it dooooown, I really don't know why, but ya know, I do so, whatever. Family Kristine Pierce She's my mom, she's a model and she's entirely awesome. I mean, at least she doesn't like to force me to wear skirts or dresses like she does with Ansli. Carl Pierce Eh, he isn't really home much. He's a music producer and junk like dat. Ansli Pierce Mah sister! Even though we're opposites, she's cooler than llamas. Whaaat? Did I just say cooler than llamas?! Impossible. She's always there to support me. Tyler Pierce My older brother. He's weird, like really really weird, he dresses in dark clothes, like he's some kind of vampire or something. He's pretty cool though. Barbara Pierce My aunt on dad's side. She's really cool, but she can be annoying at times. Like she forces me to be someone I'm not >.< She's still great though. Emaleigh Pierce Lalalalala. What? We're on Em's part already? -.- Okay so, Em's my cousin and blah blah blah. She's cool and we're really close and yeah. History You don't need to know about my life >.< Personality Here's the thing. I'm nice but if you mess with me, or talk with me with a wrong approach, there's a 99.9% of a chance that you won't be able to see the nicer me. I'm mild tempered, I don't really get mad easily, but I like doing death threats :D So yeah. But 69% of my attitude is really nice, so its possible it would take long before I actually get mad at you. I'm also sort of different from my family, because I'm blonde, my dad's a brunette, my sisseh is a brunette, my aunt has auburn-ish hair and so does Emaleigh. Mom's blonde like meh, but I still feel kinda different. Other People Brenna Meade Brenna's really awesome. She showed me around on my first day and we have the same interests. Even though she's kind of mean. Pics Candice.jpg EmandCandi.jpg|Me and Em Candi_Uncle_Bob_Em.jpg|Me, Uncle Bob and Em CandinAnsli.jpg|Me and Ansli CandiceSmile.jpg CandiandDad.jpg|me and my dad CandiandTyler.jpg|me and my bro, Tyler 000_008_089_drphil.jpg 011MNG_Meaghan_Martin_012.jpg meaghan-jette-martin.jpg Trivia *The Doppleganger Network is awesome. I watch the shows Better than Revenge, Kingsley Heights and The Exiled Chosen. *Other shows I watch are 10 Things I Hate About You, TVD and House of Anubis. *I have an obsession over music <3 *I love reading :) *I at some point 1/2 hate and 1/2 love horror movies -.- Only because after I watch it, I dream about it at night. *People say I look like Meaghan Martin. *I love Cheetos <3 *I like Candy../winks/ *I love my nickname Candi Cane. Its probably because of my love for candy. Thanks for the nickname Ansli. *I hate spiders, if it isn't obvious yet :P *I'm awesome. End of storay. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1997 Births